


Mistakes were made

by highstrider, sleepcalls



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 1920s AU, Crime, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Murder, Suicide Attempt, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highstrider/pseuds/highstrider, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepcalls/pseuds/sleepcalls
Summary: The year was 192x and one Percival de Rolo just committed murder. Kind of. He didn't mean to but it was too late for wondering what he could have done to prevent this. He needed to make a plan and fast. If only someone was there to help him, alas everyone he knew would turn him over to the police.The year was 192x and one Vax'ildan was laying in the freezing lake water. The Thief hadn't intended to come back out of the lake but the day's events took a turn for the weird. Maybe he could stay just a little longer.





	Mistakes were made

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry? My pal highstrider and I had the idea for this au and it devolved from there. It's kind of fucked up but when are the things I write not fucked up? I had intended to write more but I don't think I will, so here's the garbage fic I guess, have fun with the prohibition era and crime.
> 
> I don’t plan on finishing this, I neer really intended to write it in the first place

No one bothered to venture to the small, out of the way shore of the lakeside city. There were plenty of other spots that were easier to get to and were far more pleasant. The rumors going around this patch weren’t that encouraging either, and Percy could see why. The murder of crows that hovered the spot were ominus to most, but Percy knew the truth. They were good birds. He’d bring them shiny odds and ends or scraps from breakfast, but this morning was a little different. This morning, he had blood on his hands, smeared across his shirt, and a bloodstained cloth wrapped around a knife.

 

One of the friendlier corvids, a smaller lady with a missing left toe hopped closer as he came down the shoreline. He reached out to scratch under her chin, only to think better of it. The crow gave a low, disappointed croak, still moving closer. Percy sighed.  
  
“Sorry, Merla. I don’t have anything today.” In response, she flew up and begin nipping at his glasses. It was strange how domestic and friendly these crows could be, but then again, Percy spent quite a lot of time with them. “Silly crow, get down from there.” Another throaty croak, and she hopped away again. Percy pushed himself up, looking at his feet. He really, really needed a clean shirt. At least he had remembered his coat and gun.

 

“You know, they’re ravens, not crows.” Percy tensed, eyes flicking around the beach. At first he couldn’t see anyone, then there was a flicker of movement from the water. A young man, with dark clothes and hair just as dark was laying in the waterline. He seemed dead, Percy thought, but he had spoken, so he must have been staring into the cloudy sky. He was taking slow breaths, letting the water rise and fall around him. It only barely touched the back of his neck, and the only sign of discomfort was a small wince from the chill before the water receded again. He was caked with water and sandy mud in the length of his hair and across his clothes. Compared to what Percy was wearing, the outfit was a little ratty, but at least he wasn’t stained with blood. To Percy’s comfort, the man had yet to notice the state he was in. 

 

“No, I didn’t…” Percy let himself trail off, making sure the knife wasn’t sticking out of his pocket. “...What are you doing?” The man seemed to roll his eyes, shuddering involuntarily as the water swelled again. 

 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” His lips were dry and starting to turn blue, his jaw jittering involuntarily. How long had he been there? Percy felt a pang of sympathy, almost enough to push past the fear of this man looking at him. “I think on a day like this, the water would be cold enough to kill a man, don’t you agree?” The sarcasm that tinted his voice was viscous, like bitter tar. Percy gritted his teeth. Today was going terribly. First he killed an actual person, and now he was going to have a suicidal man’s death hanging over him as well. A black, smokey voice whispered in his ear.

 

_ You could give him what he wants, you know. Another life on your lovely knife. _

 

Percy was quick to shake it off. He’d been dealing with the intrusive voice for a long time now. He was good at pushing it away.

 

“You must not be very certain, then.” He said, watching his trembling hands. God, what was he going to do? What had he  _ done _ ? “If you were, you would have chosen a faster method.” Wait, what did he just say? His thoughts continued to drift. The man clicked his tongue in irritation and said something, but didn’t move. Percy could only register that what he said in response wasn’t the right thing.

 

“Well, why are  _ you _ here then?” He didn’t bother to look, and Percy sucked in a nervous breath. One. Two. Three. He still didn't move. Percy let his breath out in a sigh.

 

“The cro- er, Ravens are rather nice, and it’s generally empty.” His voice was wavering and uncertain as all hell, and he knew the man wouldn’t be convinced. This was as good a time as any to rinse his hands. The process of removing his shoes and rolling up his pant legs was quick. He rolled the sleeves of his jacket up, and considered buttoning it closed. No, if the man decided to move, he’d need it. 

 

Percy furrowed his brow. Why should he help this prick? He clearly wanted to freeze to death, and Percy had no business helping him. Not to mention that the man wouldn’t accept it anyway, he’d probably just run. This entire conversation was dangerous, just-- just--

 

\-- _ just tell him you can help him, and then stab him. It’s that easy. _

 

A few steps forward and the water rushed around his feet, sending a shudder all of the way up his back and clearing the smoke from his ear. “ _ Gods that’s cold.”  _ He hissed, quickly leaning down to dip his hands in. The blood had dried enough that it tinted his hands and he couldn’t quite get rid of it. He rubbed his knuckles raw, carefully keeping the water away from his coat.

 

A sense of frustration quickly turned into overwhelming despair. His life was over, this was it. Washing blood his hands in a lake next to a suicidal man. “Well, what’s your name?” Percy shook his hands off a bit and straightened. 

 

“Vax’ildan. No last name.” Percy realized that the man, Vax, had his eyes closed, possibly the entire time they’d been speaking. 

 

”“Vax’ildan.” Percy echoed. “and no last name? Well, I’d offer a few of mine, but I think I recently lost them.” 

 

“Rather bold, are we?” Vax chuckled. Percy was quick to flush as he realized what Vax meant, but the moment had passed.  “Who are you then? I’d love to know the name of the man who has interrupted my otherwise peaceful submersion and suggested marrying me.” 

 

“Perciv- ah uh, Percy is fine.” He walked back to shore, shaking the water off of his hands and feet. Sharing his full name was a terrible idea. The de Rolos were rather well known in these parts, and he needed to be as discreet as possible. Percy bit the edge of his lip. God, today was going very, very poorly. “What makes you hesitate?”

 

_ I have a solution for you. _

 

Percy clenched his fists, nails pressing small arcs onto his palms. It hadn’t been this bad in a while. 

 

“Are you trying to talk me into killing myself?” Vax quipped. The cold had his voice shaking. 

 

_ Yes. _

 

“No, I’d much rather have you join me on shore; let me give you my coat and we’ll figure out  _ something,  _ but I won’t force you to do anything.”

 

“Why have you not left yet?” Vax pushed himself into a sitting position and wrung out his hair, pulling clumps of wet sand and tossing them into the water. “Why act like you care?”

 

“I don’t have anywhere else to go.” Percy barely muttered. He sighed before looking back to Vax. “If you don’t want to talk about your life, I understand, but I’d rather not have anoth-- your blood on my hands, you understand?” He hadn’t quite caught himself that time, and he internally cursed himself. Idiot. _ Idiot _ .  _ Idiot.  _

 

_ You’ve really done it now. Just shoot him and run, the Crows will love it. Free food. _

 

“Were to going to say Another?” Vax stood up, brushing more sand off as he did. It didn’t change the fact he was soaked, but it probably felt nice to have it off. Percy sighed, looking at his tinted hands.

 

“Yes. Are you going to…?” Percy trailed off. Vax laughed.

 

“No, we all have our dark secrets. For example, I live in a warehouse and consider myself a professional thief.” He turned around, finally getting a good look at Percy. The smirk on his face seemed to drop. The end of the conversation hung in the air as another was picked up.

 

“I take it this ‘other life’ was a recent development?”

 

“Astute observation.” Percy deadpanned with a flat stare. As Vax came ever so slowly closer, he pulled off his coat, took the wrapped knife out, and held it out. Vax was extremely quick to put it on, wrapping it all the way around himself and burying his face in his hands. He began taking deep breaths, warming his hands and nose before responding. 

 

“Are you going to…?” Vax glanced at the knife quickly, his imitation of the other going unnoticed. His hands still hovered near his face.  
  
“...Kill you? Oh Gods, no.” Percy shook his head. “I hadn’t meant to-- I didn’t-- I--” He stopped, took a breath. “It was an accident.” Vax raised his eyebrows, just staring. “I’d rather not go into detail, um, I--” Vax cut him off, probably for the best.

 

“Don’t explain yourself, I really couldn’t care, as long as we don’t have any beef.” He waved his hand dismissively, before putting his face in his hands again. “You didn’t get pinched, do you know what you’re doing next?” His voice was muffled behind his fingertips, but not inaudible.

 

“Not a goddamn clue.” Percy admitted, crossing his arms. Gods, looking at his hands and his shirt made him feel sick. “I don’t know if I can find anywhere to stay without being reported.” He thought aloud. In the distance, someone called something vaguely like Vax’s name, but it really could have been anything. “I only have the clothes on my back, this pistol,” He tapped the gun at his side, “and this knife.” He produced it again, the cloth still tightly wrapped and tied around the blade. Not the best job, but there wasn’t a sheath for it. It was tucked away when Vax gave him a questionable look. “You’re very calm about this.” Percy noted. Vax smiled. 

 

“I’m a thief, I’ve seen murder and much worse.” Vax shrugged. The calling voice was much closer this time, practically at the gate to the shore. Vax tensed and Percy glanced over his shoulder, hand hovering over his gun.

 

“Vax, who…” Percy hesitated. The figure was nearly identical to Vax, though vaguely more feminine. They put a hand on their hip after their approach, a teal feather poking out of their braided hair.“...Is this?”

 

“I could ask the same of you. Care to introduce us, brother?” He grumbled a bit before responding.

 

“Sister, meet Percy. This little rabbit just committed his first count of homicide.” He nodded to Percy. “Percy, my twin sister, Vex. Professional thief and expert at tracking me down, apparently.” Percy moved his hand from his gun and politely smiled, turning around.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet--” He cut himself off as her eyes locked to his chest. “You. Unfortunate circumstances, however.” She smirks in a way eerily close to Vax before turning her attention to her brother. 

 

“Why are you half-soaked?” She asked, raising a brow. He grabbed the dry front of his shirt, the damp back pressing against his skin. He thought Percy’s coat covered most of the waterlogging in his clothes and hair, but apparently not. He gave a desperate look to the other man. Percy nodded and cut in. 

 

“He had been looking for something in the shoreline, and certainly wasn’t expecting to see me. He took a step back and must have lost his footing.” The explanation was short, simple, and vague, but not too much so. The perfect lie. Vex glanced between the two for a moment before rolling her eyes.

 

“You’re better than that, brother.” She said, audibly disappointed. “Though that coat is rather nice, who did you lift it from?” Vax avoided eye contact with his sister. There was a brief, awkward pause that lingered in the air before Vax spoke again.

 

“Percy lent it to me, the water  _ is  _ cold, you know.” He said, still not meeting her eyes. Again, she looked between the two.

 

“Your new friend is a half-decent liar, but I’m your twin.” She said, squinting. “I won’t push for now, but we’re talking about this entire situation later.” He nodded with a grim expression, crossing his heart. “We ought to be going. It was wonderful meeting you Percival, I wish you luck in your new life of running.” She gives him a smile before shooting Vax a glare. “Brother, let's go.”

 

“Of course.” He took off Percy’s coat, passing it off, then hesitating. His sister was already at the beach’s entrance. “Are you going to be able to figure something out?” He said quietly, standing closer than Percy was comfortable with. Black smoke stirred by his ear, and he did his best to ignore it. 

 

“I don’t know.” Percy mumbled. His face was full of despair for a brief moment. “I don’t think there’s anything I can do.” He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking. The thoughts were jumbled about and only left him with the smoke in his ear. Again, anxiety flared in his chest, heart beginning to pound. 

 

_ I hope you’re ready to go to jail, you sick bastard. _

 

It was a bit overwhelming, honestly. Today could only get worse. He took deep breaths and opened his eyes. Vax set a hand on his shoulder.

 

“I suppose I owe you a favor, considering that you’re the reason I’ll be alive tomorrow morning.” His mind was full of doubts the moment Vax spoke.

 

_ You didn’t do anything. You ended one life and prevented the death of a suicidal man, congratulations. _

 

“Come stay with my sister and I. The warehouse is a larger space than we can fill, and we know how to disappear without leaving.” He kept eye contact as he spoke, “I’m sure you’ll find a way to bring in money, and if not, I’ll teach you the art of thievery. Put your coat on and button it, we’ve got to catch up with my sister.”

 

“That’s okay, Vax, you don’t have to--”

 

“Listen to me. Right now you have two options.” His voice dropped suddenly, no longer the lighthearted teasing tone Percy had grown used to. “Either you come with me and live, or you stay here and go to jail.” Percy slipped his coat on and began buttoning it as Vax spoke. “I think the correct choice is obvious.” Vax smirked, Percy taking care to keep the stains underneath. “Who knows, maybe the change of pace will suit you.” Percy sighed.

 

“You’re right.” He said, looking to his feet. “I can’t do this by myself.” Vax grinned. Percy looked back up, a nervous smile on his face. “Plus, it’ll be far more interesting than high society could ever be.”

 

“High soc-- You know what, tell me later.” Vax grabbed Percy’s hand and began jogging to catch up with his sister with Percy keeping just behind him. He had a feeling things were about to get even more hectic. The smoke curled near his ear again.

 

_ They’re going to hurt you. _

  
  


***


End file.
